Knochenwald: Nektar der Götter
Eine harmonische, paradiesisch anmutende Musik erklang, und der Bildschirm erwachte zum Leben, wobei er den Zuschauer mit einer exotischen Regenwaldszenerie gefangen nahm Hohe Bäume, Lianen, ein malerischer See, ein kleiner, rauschender Wasserfall, bunte Frösche und prachtvolle Vögel. „MannaRed!“ rief eine sanfte Frauenstimme, die über allem schwebte wie die Vögel über den hohen Baumkronen. „MannaRed ist ein Drink für die Götter. Und das erste Getränk aus Glasbeeren, dem neuen Superfood aus den Tiefen des Regenwaldes. MannaRed enthält alle wichtigen Nährstoffe, schmeckt unbeschreiblich gut und macht jede andere Nahrung überflüssig. Probieren Sie es selbst aus!“ „MannaRed! The best you will get!“ Der Spot endete mit dem Bild einer durchsichtigen Dose, die sich vor der Dschungelszenerie materialisierte. Auf der Dose glitzerten Wassertropfen, und im Inneren schwappte eine köstlich aussehende, rote Flüssigkeit. Der Schriftzug des Getränks war in filigranen, silbernen Lettern eingraviert. „Was halten Sie davon?“ fragte Winner. Er war ein blasser, schlanker Mann mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren und Leiter der internen Marketingabteilung von Infinite Technologies und gehörte zu den Besten seines Fachs. Elvira war begeistert. Aber das würde sie nicht zu offen zeigen. Zu viel Lob verdarb die Moral genauso, wie zu wenig. „Ganz ordentlich.“ gestand sie zu. „Damit können wir arbeiten. War das der Spot für YouTube?“ Winner nickte erleichtert. „Ja. Eine etwas abgewandelte Variante verwenden wir als TV-Spot. Darüber hinaus haben wir Online-Banner, Plakatwerbung, Zeitungsanzeigen, Radiospots und Suchmaschinenwerbung geschaltet. Und natürlich bespielen wir alle sozialen Netzwerke. Die Leute werden förmlich in MannaRed ertränkt, wenn wir erst mit der Hauptphase starten.“ Winner räusperte sich kurz und fuhrt dann fort. „Auch unser Vertrieb hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir werden in allen wichtigen Supermärkten und Discountern vertreten sein. An jeder Tankstelle. An jedem Kiosk. Und natürlich steht auch unser Online-Shop bereit.“ „Wie ist die Testkampagne gelaufen?“ Elvira hatte Winner angewiesen, das Getränk vorerst in irgendeiner mittelgroßen Stadt zu bewerben und zu verkaufen, bevor sie richtig loslegten. Elvira wollte Ergebnisse und harte Fakten sehen und sich bei der Beurteilung der Effektivität ihrer Strategie nicht allein auf ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen. Dafür war das Produkt viel zu wichtig. Winner grinste breit. Jetzt war er in seinem Element. „Hervorragend. In unserer Testregion haben wir eine Marktdurchdringung von über 90 % erreicht. Die ersten Chargen waren in Kürze ausverkauft, aber natürlich haben wir so schnell wie möglich Nachschub besorgt. Wie besprochen haben wir die Dosen geradezu verschleudert. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Verkauf aller anderen Nahrungsmittel und Getränke praktisch zum Erliegen gekommen ist. Die Produkte der Konkurrenz verrotten in den Regalen, und die Leute nehmen sie nicht einmal geschenkt. Sobald wir die Preise wie geplant anheben, wird MannaRed zur Gelddruckmaschine.“ Jetzt konnte selbst Elvira sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie davon geträumt, einmal wirklich einflussreich zu sein. Dieser Traum ging jetzt in Erfüllung, und daran hatte Winner durchaus einen maßgeblichen Anteil. Wahrscheinlich konnte etwas mehr Lob doch nicht schaden. „Wunderbar. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen. Auch wie Sie das mit der Lebensmittelzulassung geregelt haben, war sehr eindrucksvoll. Im Grunde handelt es sich bei MannaRed ja um nichts anderes als eine Droge.“ Winner grinste ironisch. „Eine Droge? Mitnichten. MannaRed hat keine Nebenwirkungen, keine erwartbaren Langzeitfolgen, schädigt weder den Körper noch das Gehirn und beeinträchtigt auch nicht die Leistungsfähigkeit. Es erzeugt auch keine Halluzinationen oder extreme Gemütszustände, und das einzige Suchtpotenzial besteht in dem besonders guten Geschmack. Wer es deswegen als Droge deklariert, kann auch gleich Sterneköche als Dealer verurteilen.“ Elvira nickte. „Genau meine Meinung.“ „Sollen wir mit dem Verkauf starten?“ fragte Winner. „Auf jeden Fall. So schnell wie möglich!“ kam die entschlossene Antwort von Elvira. „Bundesweit oder weltweit?“ „Zunächst nur bundesweit. Für den weltweiten Verkauf müssen wir zuerst noch unsere Produktionskapazitäten ausbauen. Wo wir gerade davon reden. Haben sie eigentlich schon einmal eine unserer Produktionsstätten besucht?“ Winner schüttelte den Kopf. Genau diese Antwort hatte Elvira auch erwartet. Der Produktionsprozess war eigentlich streng geheim, und jede Kommunikation der dort Beschäftigten nach draußen wurde drakonisch sanktioniert. Ihre Marketing- und Vertriebsmitarbeiter wussten nur, dass es sich bei der Hauptzutat des Getränks um eine Beere handelte, deren Geschmack extrem süchtig machte. Wie sie entstand, ahnte niemand. Aber auch wenn Winner sich als wertvoll erwiesen hatte – sie wollte seine volle Loyalität. Dafür musste er alles wissen, was vorging, und dennoch hinter ihr stehen. „Dann sollten wir das ändern“, sagte sie zu ihm und wies ihm den Weg. Die Produktionshallen lagen ein wenig abseits des eigentlichen Komplexes, in dem Elvira und der Rest ihres Teams Quartier bezogen hatten. Es war ein großes Glück, dass Infinite Technologies hochwertige Immobilien und Grundstücke aller Art besaß. Andernfalls hätten sie niemals so schnell diesen neuen Komplex beziehen und herrichten können. Neben einer hochmodernen Forschungsanlage und einem gut ausgerüsteten Bürokomplex verfügte sie nun auch über drei gigantische Fabrikhallen, die alle mit kostspieliger Sicherheits- und Überwachungstechnologie ausgestattet waren. Möglich wurde dies durch ein Heer von Ingenieuren, Architekten, Bauarbeitern, Elektrikern und anderen Fachleuten, deren Loyalität und Verschwiegenheit maßgeblich durch zwei Anreize sichergestellt wurde: Eine mehr als ordentliche Bezahlung und einen direkt ins Gehirn implantierten Chip, der bei der Erwähnung bestimmter Buzzwords explodierte und mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine massive Hirnblutung auslöste. Bisher musste dieser Mechanismus allerdings nur selten zum Einsatz gebracht werden. Unwillkürlich musste sie an die Kameraübertragung von Dr. Jameson und seinem kleinen Team von Versagern denken. Bei ihnen war alles ein Bluff gewesen. Sie hatten diese Chips nicht besessen, und auch wenn Dr. Kiving große Freude daran gehabt hatte, ihnen Angst vor der vermeintlichen Bombe in ihrer Kamera zu machen, war das Ding nichts als eine stinknormale, hochauflösende Digitalkamera gewesen. Und doch hatte diese Lüge dazu geführt, dass Jameson ein höchst amüsantes Massaker an seinen Kollegen verübt hatte. Zwar hatte er die Kamera am Ende fallen lassen und lebte womöglich noch, aber angesichts der apokalyptischen Bilder, die sie zuvor übertragen hatte, glaubte sie nicht, dass das von Dauer sein würde. Die Schneidmaden und die wahnsinnigen Kinder, die sie begleiteten, würden ihn genauso vernichten, wie sie es mit dem Rest der Stadt getan hatten. Ehrlich gesagt war sie gar nicht so überrascht gewesen, als sie Lucy unter ihnen entdeckt hatte. Es war so, wie sie es schon zu Jonathan gesagt hatte: Das Mädchen war eine außer Kontrolle geratene biologische Waffe, und ihre Freilassung würde der Welt noch große Wunden zufügen. Dass sie sich anscheinend ein Heer von kindlichen Missgeburten geschaffen und eine ganze Kleinstadt ausgelöscht hatte, war ein überzeugender Anhaltspunkt dafür. Kurz hatte Elvira mit dem Gedanken gespielt, gegen sie vorzugehen. Aber das würde Ressourcen binden – und höchstwahrscheinlich vernichten, die sie anderswo dringender benötigte. In der Produktion von MannaRed zum Beispiel. Aber auch für andere Geschäftsbereiche. Vielleicht würde sie sich später noch um das Mädchen kümmern. Bis dahin konnten sich andere mit ihr auseinandersetzen. Nachdem sie durch alle Sicherheitskontrollen hindurch gelangt waren, standen sie endlich vor der großen Tür einer der eigentlichen Fabrikhallen, die – passend zu den Früchten, die hier kultiviert wurden – blau und rot lackiert waren. Während des ganzen Weges hatten sie geschwiegen. Selbst Winner, der sich für gewöhnlich sehr gerne reden hörte, hatte still vor sich hin gegrübelt, als ahnte er irgendwie, was ihn erwartete. Am Ende war es Elvira, die die Stille brach. „Sind Sie bereit, Ihre Unschuld zu verlieren?“ sagte sie zu Winner und lächelte dabei so stolz, als würde sie ihm gleich ihre einzigartige Kunstsammlung zeigen. Winner nickte nur knapp. „Dann: Herzlich Willkommen im Kaninchenbau.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die gewaltige Tür und offenbarte damit das Innere der Produktionsstätte. Sie bedeute Winner, ihr zu folgen und begann mit der Führung durch den Komplex. Die Anlage war gewaltig. Und sie war genauso ein Gewächshaus, wie sie eine Fabrikhalle war. Denn dort standen in ordentlichen Reihen hunderte von durchsichtigen Sträuchern mit filigranen, fast transparenten und kristallartigen Ästen. An diesen Ästen hingen pralle rote und ganz selten auch blaue Früchte, die einen betörenden, süß-säuerlichen Duft verströmten. All das hätte einem naiven Märchen aus einem Kinderbuch entstammen können. Aber zwei Dinge trübten den zauberhaften Eindruck. Erstens schwebten und surrten über den Reihen der wunderschönen Sträucher an Schienen befestigte Roboterarme, die die Beeren ernteten und sie dem weiteren Produktionsprozess zuführten. Zweitens stand vor jedem dieser Sträucher ein in einen roten Overall gekleideter Mensch und glotzte sie mit leeren Augen an. Jeder von ihnen atmete, aber darüber hinaus zeigte kaum eine dieser Personen irgendein Interesse an seiner Umwelt. In ihren Mündern steckten Schläuche, durch die gelegentlich irgendeine Flüssigkeit gepumpt wurde. andere Schläuche führten von Zeit zu Zeit etwas ab, was an Kot oder Urin erinnerte. Außer den Schläuchen gab es keine Apparaturen oder Fesseln, die ihre Bewegungsfreiheit hätten einschränken können. Und doch unternahm niemand den Versuch zu fliehen. „Was ist das hier?“ fragte Winner erschüttert. Elvira war ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber eigentlich hatte sie eine solche Reaktion erwartet. Es war eine Sache, daran zu arbeiten, die ganze Welt von einem Produkt abhängig zu machen, und eine ganz andere, zu sehen, wie lebende Menschen in Rohstoffe verwandelt werden. Selbst sie war darüber nicht erfreut. Sie war niemand, den es aufgeilte, Menschen zu schaden, auch wenn viele sie anders einschätzen mochten. Wenn sie ihre Ziele durch Licht, Liebe und Regenbögen hätte erreichen können, hätte sie es auch getan. Aber so funktionierte die Welt nun einmal nicht. Das musste auch Winner letztlich begreifen. Sonst wäre er künftig nutzlos. „Dies, mein Guter, sind die Tiefen des Regenwaldes. Zumindest wenn man ihrem hübschen Werbespot Glauben schenken darf.“ antwortete sie ihm gut gelaunt. Winner wurde aschfahl. Kurz dachte Elvira, dass er sich übergeben würde. Stattdessen stellte er eine weitere Frage. „Warum laufen sie nicht weg?“ „Weil feine, aber äußerst stabile Wurzeln im Boden sie festhalten und das Blut aus ihnen heraussaugen. Diese wertvolle Flüssigkeit lässt dann diese Schätzchen hier wachsen.“ sie zeigte auf einige pralle, rote Glasbeeren, deren verführerischer Duft sofort Lust auf eine Kostprobe machte. Selbst mit dem Wissen um ihre Herkunft. „Die ursprüngliche Version der Pflanze hat sie in wenigen Minuten ausgesaugt und zu nutzlosen, leeren Hüllen gemacht. Absolut unwirtschaftlich. Aber unsere findige Forschungsabteilung hat ein wenig am Genpool der Sträucher herumgepfuscht. Nun ernten sie die Lebenskraft ihrer Opfer viel nachhaltiger.“ „Ernten?“ fragte Winner, wobei er noch immer ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme trug. „Ganz recht. Die Pflanzen ernten die Menschen. Hat doch etwas von ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit. Oder nicht? Jedenfalls passiert es langsam genug, dass wir den Blutverlust durch eine Nährlösung ausgleichen können. Je nachdem, wie fit das jeweilige Exemplar ist, können wir den Produktionsprozess Wochen, Monate, oder auch Jahre aufrechterhalten, bevor der Körper doch aufgibt und die Seele des Geernteten zu einer blauen Beere wird. Sobald wir genug von diesen Beeren haben, werden wir daraus MannaBlue herstellen: Ein besonders kostspieliges und exklusives Getränk für illustre Kreise.“ Ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen des jungen Mannes, der ein Gefangener des Strauchs direkt vor ihnen war, unterbrach kurz ihr Gespräch. Winner trat reflexartig auf den Mann zu, um ihm beizustehen. „Das würde ich unterlassen“, warnte ihn Elvira. „Jenseits der Wegbegrenzung besteht die Gefahr, dass die Pflanze Sie ebenfalls erntet.“ Sofort sprang Winner wieder auf den eingezeichneten Weg zurück und wäre dabei fast in den Strauch hinter sich gekippt. Als er wieder sicher stand, wandte er sich erneut an Elvira. „Sind sie bei Bewusstsein?“ Elvira nickte. „Mehr oder weniger. Anfangs mehr, mit der Zeit weniger. Die Pflanze nimmt ihnen nicht nur ihr Blut, sondern nach und nach auch den Willen, gegen ihre Gefangenschaft anzukämpfen. Wobei dieser Kampf schon am Anfang aussichtslos ist, denn die Wurzeln dringen sofort durch ihren gesamten Körper, und sie sind so gut wie unzerbrechlich. Jedenfalls – auch wenn ihr Wille zu Staub zerfällt, so empfinden die doch nach wie vor Angst und heftige Schmerzen, dessen können Sie sich sicher sein.“ „Könnte man sie nicht sedieren oder in ein künstliches Koma versetzen?“ fragte Winner. „Das wäre natürlich möglich.“ antwortete Elvira. „Aber es wäre eine dumme Idee. Die Mittel würden am Ende das Produkt verunreinigen und die Produktionskosten in die Höhe treiben. Auch könnte sich die Lebensdauer der Geernteten durch die Nebenwirkungen verkürzen. Interessanterweise besaß die ursprüngliche Pflanze ihre eigenen betäubenden Substanzen. Aber sie waren giftig und töteten die Versuchspersonen binnen einer Stunde. Das würde in der Praxis einer betriebswirtschaftlichen Katastrophe gleichkommen. Da sind ein paar Schmerzen und miese Gefühle die günstigere Lösung. Sie wissen schon: Return on Investment.“ Winner nickte, auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht glücklich über die Situation zu sein schien. “Woher stammen diese Menschen?“ Elvira schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Sie sollten aufhören, sie als Menschen zu betrachten. Menschen haben Verstand, können Entscheidungen treffen, können über ihr Leben frei bestimmen. Auf die Geernteten trifft das nicht mehr zu. Es sind Rohstoffe. Weiter nichts.“ Winner sah aus, als wollte er Einwände erheben. Aber er tat es nicht. Kluger Mann. Elvira machte eine kurze Pause, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann sprach sie weiter, um doch noch auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zu antworten. „Größtenteils handelt es sich um Obdachlose. Aber auch um freiwillige Teilnehmer an angeblichen Teststudien für experimentelle Medikamente. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie viele Menschen man mit ein paar Tausend Euro und dem vagen Versprechen auf die Heilung irgendeines Leidens ködern kann. Dann gibt es da noch ein paar Häftlinge mit lebenslangen Haftstrafen sowie Insassen von geschlossenen Psychiatrien. Hin und wieder inszenieren wir aber auch Todesfälle oder suchen uns Freier aus dem ein oder anderen Bordell heraus. Wir sind recht kreativ, wenn es um die Beschaffung geht.“ Inzwischen hatte Dennis Winner noch mehr von seiner Gesichtsfarbe verloren. Elvira fragte sich, ob sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Würde sie ihn loswerden müssen? Sie forschte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort, konnte aber keine finden. Also stellte sie die Frage stattdessen laut. „Hören Sie zu, Winner! Ich muss wissen, ob sie weiter für mich arbeiten wollen, jetzt, wo Sie wissen, was Sie da eigentlich vermarkten. Wenn ich weiter auf sie zählen kann, habe ich noch eine Menge mit Ihnen vor, und Sie werden sich dabei eine goldene Nase verdienen und sich wahrscheinlich in ein paar Jahren irgendwo sorgenfrei in der Sonne räkeln können. Wenn Sie Koks und Nutten brauchen, um ihr Gewissen zum Schweigen zu bringen, helfe ich Ihnen gerne damit aus. Wenn Sie sich all dem aber nicht gewachsen fühlen, ist jetzt der Moment, um auszusteigen. Dann bekommen Sie eine kleine Abfindung …“ (Zum Beispiel eine Kugel zwischen die Augen.) „…unterschreiben eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung…“ (In Form eines Abschiedsbriefs) „…und können sich wieder auf die Jobsuche begeben.“ (Falls im Jenseits gerade Stellen frei sind.) „alles kein Problem. Ich muss es nur jetzt wissen.“ Winner sah ihr fest in die Augen, und sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die kleinen Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn drehten. Letztlich kam er zu einer Entscheidung. „Ich bin dabei.“ presste er hervor. Einige der ringsum stehenden Geernteten stöhnten zustimmend. Oder zufällig. Je nachdem, wie man es interpretieren wollte. „Wunderbar!“ antwortete Elvira erleichtert. Es wäre tragisch gewesen, Winner zu verlieren. Nicht nur aus fachlichen Gründen. Auch menschlich konnte sie ihn recht gut leiden. „Dann können wir auch über die nächste Kampagne reden. Es geht um unsere Entdeckung im Bereich der Militärtechnik, über die wir letztens bereits kurz gesprochen hatten. Ich würde Sie auch hier gerne in die Details einweihen. Allerdings habe ich zuvor noch ein paar andere Termine. Würde es Ihnen passen, wenn wir uns um 16:30 Uhr in meinem Büro treffen?“ Winner nickte, und Elvira ließ ihn in der grauenhaften Produktionsanlage zurück. Als er seine Chefin aus dem Blick verloren hatte, erlaubte sich Dennis Winner, das Grauen, welches ihn erfasst hatte, endlich zuzulassen. Er betrachtete die bedauernswerten Geernteten, die stumpf und doch vor Schmerzen stöhnend wie lebende Statuen vor den verräterisch schönen Glassträuchern standen. Es waren Menschen – was immer Elvira auch behauptete. Niemand von ihnen hatte als Dünger für eine monströse Pflanze enden wollen. Sie alle hatten sicher andere Pläne für ihr Leben gehabt. In diesem Moment hasste sich Winner zutiefst. Er war nie ein übertriebener Moralist gewesen, aber es gab eine Grenze, die man nicht überschreiten sollte. Und die hatte er gerade mit einem großen Satz übersprungen. Das Leben bestand für gewöhnlich aus unzähligen moralischen Grautönen. Aber das hier war keiner davon. Was sie hier taten, war tiefschwarz. Liebend gern wäre er jetzt aus der ganzen Sache ausgestiegen. Aber Winner war nicht dumm. Er wusste genau, dass das seinen Tod bedeutet hätte. Er war nun eingeweiht, und Elvira war nicht der Typ für versöhnliche Abschiede. Das Beste, was er bei einem Ausstieg erwarten konnte, war ein kurzer und schmerzarmer Tod, und selbst darauf zu hoffen erforderte ein gewisses Maß an Naivität. Also blieb ihm nur die Wahl zwischen einem ehrenhaften Heldentod und einem Leben als Handlager einer wirklich miesen Sache. Und da Winner kein Held war, traf er die gleiche Wahl wie schon Tausende vor ihm, die in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen waren. Er entschied sich für das Leben. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Objekte